caipheius, the dimension jumper
by Master of the apothecarian
Summary: A crossover including original characters and many anime / manga / video games
1. Chapter 1

MEGA FANFIC CROSSOVER USING MADEUP CHARACTERS AND ACTUAL ONES

Yeah that's the title.

Okay to the readers I'll say this now, my writing is not the best and some things may not be the same as in books, shows, or games, okay now that that's out of the way, the next thing I need to say is that this is my interpretation of whatever characters are in the books, anime, games the originals belong to their creators, sunrise, clamp, funhouse, shounen jump, ect. Finally this is a giant cross over and focuses on a main character from a series helping my main characters Caipheius, and Sylvia, and vice versa something like lelouch from code geass : lelouch of the rebellion say shooting a guy whose about to kill Sylvia by shooting her in the back. Any way I'm writing this because I don't have a partner who can illustrate so this is the next best thing.

Note Caipheius (CAI like cane, ph like phone, e-us like an e and the word: us the second I is silent) Cai-ph-e-I-us

Now that that's out of the way we can begin with my strangely named chapter

Chapter 1

Definitely a fable 2&3 thing with dmc cosplay you'll see, or read, or whatever.

?: Caipheius, Caipheius?

Caipheius: let me sleep, please.

?: WAKE UP!

Caipheius rolled out of his bed and landed face first on the floor.

Caipheius: Damn, what's the matter?

Caipheius looked up to see his sister, and then looked down again before she could accuse him of looking up her skirt. Caipheius stood up and looked his sister in the eyes to figure out which twin it was, she had green eyes, he realized his morning was going to be rough; it was Evangeline, or Eve for short.

Eve: come on Caipheius lets go, were late as it is.

Caipheius rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned

Caipheius: late for what?

Eve rolled her eyes

Eve: it's you birthday, remember the day you turn seventeen.

Caipheius: oh yeah I forgot

Caipheius yawned and started to get back in bed

SMACK

Eve: don't you dare go back to sleep.

1 hour of yelling and slapping later

10:00 am

Caipheius got out of his room fully dressed in his cosplay out fit for his party, he was Dante from Devil may cry 3. Eve was behind him, when he woke up she was already dressed, as lady.

Current party

Caipheius-Dante

Evangeline-Lady

Eve: Alright Dante, let's get going

Caipheius shook his head Eve was to serious, as usual, blonde stereotypes were obviously wrong.

Caipheius: alright "Lady."

11:00 am

Karaoke bar

?: Lysander, I think we're going to be late

Lysander: calm down Lysianthius, we'll be fine, besides isn't Trish normally a bit late.

Lysianthius, Lyss for short, was Eve's twin and between the two she was the gentler and more cautious one.

Lyss: Isn't Virgil dead?

Lysander, yes but I'm Nelo Angelos.

Lyss was going to say something but stopped

Lyss: I'm going now

Lysander: alright wait for me, just one more song, nageki no Rosario, please.

12:00

Rendezvous with the family at the old home

Lysander, and Lyss made it to their old home, the location of their brother's pre birthday party ritual, they could see Caipheius and Eve walking up to the house.

Lysander: hey guys, hurry up!

Eve: sorry we're late; someone didn't want to wake up!

Caipheius: Sorry guys.

Everyone noticed that Lyss was silent, and that wasn't a surprise.

Lyss: Caipheius I don't mean to rain on your parade but well you all know I don't like this house.

Lysander: none of us do, sis, but were not just here for CAI's b-day were here for ma and pa to.

The Alaricus family now all lived in separate homes, their old home was ash, and somewhere in the destroyed manor were the skeletons of their parents, Marco and Marian, They died on Caipheius' birthday.

12:30

Party

Caipheius- Dante

Evangeline- lady

Lysander-Nelo Angelos- Virgil

Lysianthius- Trish

Graves site, ash manor, main wing

Caipheius' party approached the graves, and noticed a woman standing in front of the graves; she seemed to notice the children but gave them only a quick turn of the head.

Eve: hey who are you?

The woman now turned completely she was dressed in red and white robes

?: It's more polite to introduce one's self before asking another's name

Eve: I'm Evangeline Alaricus

?: That's better, now it's my turn, I am Teresa, and many refer to me as the blind seer. I came here to mourn my good friends Marco and Marian.

Caipheius: Fine, with me, as long as eve doesn't blow a gasket.

Eve turned to Caipheius and aimed the bayonet on her fake launcher at him,

Caipheius: The bayonet is real isn't it?

Eve shook her head up and down

Lyss: eve stop this, you're beginning to scare me.

Eve looked at Lyss and Blushed, and then put the launcher on her back again, the brothers knew what was going on, and they'd known since before their parent's deaths, the twins were an immoral couple.

Lysander: okay as much as I'd love to see some Yuri right now, this is not the place.

Eve: I'll, beat you down, sander.

Lysander: sander, what because you two have nicknames.

Eve: no because I used to bully you in the sandbox.

Lysander sighed and scratched the back f his neck

Teresa: please children, your parents are watching you now; do you want to seem evil in their eyes? I believe it would be best to-

Teresa stopped speaking; a deranged howl in the distance interrupted her.

Chapter 1 end

Okay guys you're right its Teresa from fable 2 and 3 I don't know if she wearing a robe or some sort of cloak or whatever but I think writing robe is easier so don't troll me, and yes I like the idea of Dmc cosplay, Yuri, and hate blonde stereotypes even though I haven't dyed my hair blonde in two years, now I need to think will the villain that appears in the next chapter Solaris from sonic the hedgehog (xbox360) or a possessed Jackie from the darkness, or should saren from mass effect 1 show up with a new mega upgraded sovereign(that's a joke he's dead(this jokes a joke(that means I'm serious as the sergeant from red vs. blue(that's serious especially if Lopez is involved)))) you guys can tell me what or who should appear as a villain from this selection, there will be more soon but vote on these three for now, next chapter will be up by next week at least, that means once a week= new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I got zero reviews; guess I should have expected that since that was my first chapter, so now I'm choosing a villain.

Chapter 2: Rise of the solarians

The howl grew louder and seemed to be drawing closer.

Eve: What the hell is that!

Teresa: It appears that I was too late.

The howl rang out one more time, and a body flew through the air. Lyss screamed as it walked towards them, the being before them had looked familiar to Caipheius and Lysander.

Caipheius & Lysander: It's a zombie from half life two!

The zombie screeched and ran on all fours it jumped up and raised its claw to strike Lysander.

Another screech and the zombie disappeared in a beam of light.

Lysander: What the hell was that!

Teresa: Just as you said, it was a zombie. But what destroyed it, is my true concern. Prepare yourselves.

The howl came again followed by another beam of light the sky cracked open and a single massive being emerged, the entity was made of entirely crystal.

Lyss: Is that Solaris?

Teresa: No, but it is a worshipper of that god.

Caipheius: So what do we do?

Teresa: There is nothing we can do.

Solarian: … this world… will… fall.

Teresa: Children come with me now.

Teresa raised her hands and pointed to the area directly in front of her, the space began to warp itself and formed what Caipheius thought was a warp gate from war hammer forty thousand.

Teresa: Follow me quickly.

Teresa walked into the warp gate as the Solarian began to shine

Teresa: quickly children!

Caipheius was the first to step in and the only one, the Solarian's light grew so intense it blinded the other Alaricus, and the warp gate was forced to close.

Caipheius: No! Open it up again!

Teresa: I am sorry Caipheius but I cannot reopen the portal.

Caipheius: Why, why can't you reopen it!

Teresa: Because, your world no longer exists, the solarian was sent to annihilate everything in it.

As Teresa said this, a light flashed where the portal was and an orb appeared.

Teresa: It appears that the solarian could not finish the job.

Caipheius: What is this?

Teresa: it appears to be the ash manor that was once your home, the solarian was sloppy; it simply finished Robotnik's work and shattered the dimensional barrier, this can be repaired. Caiphieus follow me, and I shall explain what is happening.

Caipheius saw no reason not to follow Teresa, so he did.

One hour later

Caiphieus had received no answers from Teresa, so he decided to ask a question

Caiphieus: You said this was Robotnik's doing, does that mean eggman, was responsible for the destruction of my world?

Teresa: Yes, doctor Robotnik was attempting to escape sonic, and made a mistake, as Sonic was about to foil his plan again the doctor opened an inter dimensional portal, that lead to the central dimensional fault where Solaris had been imprisoned, sonic fell through, and slammed into the dormant Solaris, without his super form protecting him from Solaris' energy sonic was absorbed into the beast and it was resurrected, now Solaris is barely kept at bay, by shadow, who is alone at the moment.

Caipheius: So why would Solaris want to destroy my world?

Teresa: Your world was the one protecting the dimensional fault line, which means that the multiverse is protected by your world, and the solarians could not pass through without their leaders' power, but now that your world has been shattered and turned into these orbs, the solarians are free to destroy anything, anywhere they wish to.

Caipheius: You're strong enough to travel through dimensions though, so why not get someone else to help shadow, like Dante from d.m.c.

Teresa: Solaris is a cunning beast, it sent several of its minions to destroy heroes in other worlds, now their power lingers.

Caipheius: so the solarians killed Dante?

Teresa: No, we have him, but he is in coma. We were able to track his power through the dimensional fault though; it seems it has found its way into you.

Caipheius: What? I may be dressed like him but that doesn't mean I have his power!

Teresa: True, but when the solarians incapacitated Dante, they left his power for the taking, your appearance at, ten am, would have caused this transfer of power.

Caipheius: so because of Eve forcing me up, I have Dante's power, his strength, speed, and endurance?

Teresa: Yes, Caipheius, his power is yours, for now. But let us end this conversation now; I must introduce you to the rest of the team that will be aiding you.

An opening in the dimensional walkway appeared and Teresa motioned for Caipheius through, there were two men on the other side, looking at what appeared to be a three dimensional map, one of the men was bald with a giant moustache goggles, the other had a monocle and thick hair that was parted to one side.

Teresa: Caipheius, I'd like you to meet the real doctor Robotnik, and an old enemy of Dante's, who has agreed to help us, Agnus.

Robotnik: Buffoon the dimensional piece was shot there, with Lina Inverse.

Agnus: and you call yourself a professor, it was obviously shot here, with Belldandy and Keiichi.

Robotnik: Lina

Agnus: Keiichi

Teresa: Neither of you are right.

Agnus: Ah Miss Teresa, yes a seer, why don't you tell us where the first piece of the dimensional barrier has been pushed.

Agnus was obviously being sarcastic.

Teresa: the dimensions that the shards have been pushed into are far too dangerous for a single being to go through, especially one who has only just found out about his power.

Teresa motioned to Caipheius

Robotnik: Ah yes our little dimension hopper, it's good to meet you, I'm doctor Ivo robotnik, and you can call me, Eggman.

Eggman took Caipheius hand and gave it a powerful shake

Agnus: I am Agnus, just Agnus; forgive me for not being as friendly as doctor Ivo.

Agnus stayed close to the map device

Caipheius: you said dimension hopper right robot- I mean eggman.

Eggman: ah yes, I had presumed Teresa had told you about what I had done; I believe the simplest thing to say is, I accidently killed Sonic and released Solaris in the process.

Teresa: Caipheius, this is not important for now, what is important is getting you a companion.

Chapter 2 end

Okay so I have two thought in companion, if anyone reads this, chose either Harpie or dullihan, because unless I see another reason, it's going to be dullihan. that's it for now, please give me any tips that I may need.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I've made a decision, Dullihan over Harpy.

Chapter 3

The headless one

Teresa moved near the mapping device with eggman and Agnus.

Teresa: Caipheius, there are few dimensions that you will be able to go to on your own, either because of the dangerous or because the residents do not accept humans, that is why you must find a being from your world who has survived the cataclysm brought on by the solarian.

Eggman: using this piece of your world, we are now able to detect life signs that are in dimensions, which includes beings that should not be inside of them, for instance this one.

Eggman pointed at the flashing dot on the map, it was moving at incredible speed.

Agnus waved his hand over the mapping device and a suit case emerged from the bottom of it.

Agnus: you may need this, where you're going there is a group that will destroy much of what they see, you may be included unless you wear this.

Teresa focused for a moment, and in the blank space that was her pocket reality, a building was created. Caipheius took the case from Agnus and wandered inside the building; he couldn't help but wonder if this was a cosplay related dream, again.

Caipheius came outside of Teresa's dimensional blip a few moments later, eggman and Agnus were laughing, and Teresa couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face, they all found one thing humorous , the fact that Caipheius was dressed as a pink bunny.

Caipheius: I hate you so much Agnus.

Agnus: I'm sorry (laugh) but I c-c-c-c-couldn't resist, here is the correct outfit.

Teresa: I'll add a light so you can see the outfit this time.

Caipheius took the correct outfit and reentered the now lit changing room; he emerged several minutes later dressed as a gray knight.

Caipheius: what the heck is this for?

Agnus, your partner is inside of the Castle crashers world. Is that enough of an explanation?

Caipheius: more than enough.

Teresa: Caipheius, enter the portal.

Within a moment of Teresa's saying it, a portal appeared

Caipheius: shouldn't I have a weapon or something before I go there, I mean, it is pretty dangerous, especially in this world.

Teresa: reach for your hips as if you were grabbing a set of pistols, then you reach up to your back and grab the sword that would be yours.

Caipheius did as he was told, he felt a pair of pistol at his hips, and when he reached for his back he grabbed a sword, he could feel an ornate skull just above the hilt.

Caipheius: Are these, what I think they are?

Teresa didn't answer Caipheius; she simply waved her hand to the portal.

Teresa: go Caipheius, destiny awaits you.

Caipheius walked through the portal, he could feel his body being broken down, the pain he felt was immeasurable, Caipheius opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out, he felt the void enter his body and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Party

Caipheius-Grey knight

Location: Pipistrallo's cave

Caipheius woke up to the sound of screams, something slammed into his side with enough force to make him cough. Caipheius woke up to see some sort of slime puddle in front of him, it had eyes and was staring at him, and it jumped on him.

Caipheius: mph hmph mmm

Caipheius pulled the slime off his head and almost through pure instinct reached for his guns and shot the slime causing it to explode.

Caipheius looked to see what hit him in the side, there was a metal helmet next to him, and it looked like it belonged to a cone head.

? : move forward knights

Caipheius looked in time to see the king of the castle crashers world, charging straight at him on a horse, Caipheius acted on instinct again and rolled out of the way.

King: you knight get moving.

The king was pointing at Caipheius

Caipheius: uh… yes my lord, allow me to collect some herbs from the area though, so that we may be able to increase our healing potions strength.

Caipheius didn't know where what he was saying came from, he only knew that he wanted nothing to do with the castle crashers themselves, they would likely kill Caipheius, or get him killed.

King: very well, but be quick about it.

Caipheius: yes my lord.

With that the king left Caipheius.

Caipheius: good thing I beat the game four times, the entrance to the cave should be that way.

Caipheius jumped suddenly when static crackled in his ear.

Teresa: Caipheius, can you hear me, if so activate your communicator, just press the com stud Agnus slipped into the costumes ear to communicate.

Caipheius did so.

Caipheius: Teresa I hear you, where's this "partner" of mine.

Teresa: the cave entrance, be careful though, she scares easily.

Caipheius wondered how someone who was easily scared could be of assistance to him. He shook his head and ignored the doubt in his mind, Caipheius ran to the front of the cave, he saw no one, but he could hear someone rustling around nearby.

? : Meow!

Caipheius: Holy mother of Jesus!

Caipheius swung around and saw the cat animal orb, meowburt, staring thoughtfully at him

Caipheius: oh, it's just Meowburt. Well then little guy how would you like to come with me.

Caipheius touched the cat orb, and hearts began to float out of it.

Caipheius: Well, I'll take that as a yes.

Caipheius touched the stud on his ear and opened a channel with Teresa.

Teresa: I see you have found a friend Caipheius.

Caipheius: yeah, now what, the powerful ally that you said was waiting is, Meowburt.

Teresa: Meowburt will be useful, but he is not the one that you will need, I believe you should go back in the cave immediately, Caipheius.

Caipheius: why?

Caipheius was answered a moment later by a horse and chariot running past him, the rider had a large tub in her hands and threw its contents on Caipheius.

Caipheius: What the, who the, why, what is this stiff, it smells like blood.

Teresa: Cattle blood to be more precise, that was a Dullihan, now go you must catch her, quickly.

Caipheius: oh I'm going to catch her, and show that p.i.t.a. member I eat meat.

Caipheius began to run and quickly realized that he was moving much faster than normally, Caipheius, knew that it was, Meowburt's power, plus three to his agility.

The Dullahan pulled her head off her body and turned it so she could see who was tailing her, through her visor she could see Caipheius quickly catching up with her. She slapped the reins in her free hand and her familiar-horse speed up.

Dullahan: you won't catch me human; my familiar is the fastest there is.

Caipheius: your familiar may be fast, but I've already gotten close enough.

Caipheius jumped and grabbed the back of the Dullahan's chariot the dullihan put her head back on and held her hand in the same way humans would hold swords, a shadow blade began to form in her free hand, she swung at Caipheius, who dodged the first swipe, and pulled himself up before the second one, the Dullahan took another swipe at Caipheius, he dodged and pulled out one of his pistols, he fired a shot at the Dullahan's rein hand, she let go and the now directionless familiar charged on forward, Caipheius and the Dullahan fought, Caipheius tried to reach for his claymore, Rebellion, but the Dullahan's strikes were to quick, even with Meowburt's power, Caipheius still was barely fast enough to dodge. The Dullahan's familiar suddenly verged right; the sudden turn threw both the Dullahan and Caipheius off the chariot. The familiar ran straight into the darkness that was the forest then slammed into the shadows and disappeared.

Dullahan: My familiar!

The wall of shadows began to move, Caipheius and the dullihan were standing in front of the giant troll from castle crashers. The troll was bleeding, and there were pain tears in its eyes.

Troll: Gryyyyyyyooooooaaaaaaah.

Teresa: Caipheius, this is your first trial, you and your partner must work together.

Caipheius: wait; was the Dullahan, the one you sent me after?

Teresa: … caiph… aking… up … ight … troll… fire arms…quired.

The com bead spat and Caipheius knew that it was dead, he had barely gotten any of, Teresa's, message but enough had gotten through for Caipheius to know what she met, or at least he thought he did.

Caipheius: Hey Dullahan, what do you say we team up for a while.

Dullahan: I don't have my familiar, so I can't run

The Dullahan's shadow blade reassembled

Dullahan: So, I have no choice but to fight with you.

The two readied their weapons; Caipheius felt a boiling sensation in his blood, he didn't know if this was because of Dante's power or if he was just starting to like fighting.

Caipheius ran at the troll, and then everything went white.

Caipheius remembered this sensation, it was like when he first went through the interdimensional barrier, and he realized that he was going through again, without even a single fight in the castle crashers world. Caipheius felt himself whiting out again.

Caipheius: Damn.

Chapter 3 end

Okay, so I got no reviews again, unless you count my brother's (7- y-o) idea with the bunny outfit, sorry about that. Anyway so if I get any reviews, I'd like to know what you guys think should come next, Rosario + vampire, or, witchblade, (masane amaha).


	4. Chapter 4

No reviews, that left the next chapter up to a live poll, in other words, seven votes from my prep school so, that means its Witch blade

Chapter 4: X-con

Caipheius felt cold water splash him.

Caipheius: (coughing) what's going on where am I?

Caipheius looked around, he noticed that meowburt was with him, but the Dullahan had disappeared.

Caipheius: where is my other companion, and where am I?

? : You are at the N.S.W.F. HQ.

Caipheius looked in the direction of the speaker and recognized her and her assistant instantly.

Caipheius: Shiori, and Reina.

Reina: You seem to know us, now how about you introduce yourself.

Caipheius knew how dangerous these two were, he had seen the witchblade anime, and he knew Shiori was unstable, but as long as her clone blade wasn't damaged, she wouldn't attack without Reina's permission; Caipheius also knew he couldn't fight them without alerting other, stronger clone blades, Caipheius thought up a lie quickly.

Caipheius: I am, uh… wait, who am I?

Caipheius put his hands to his head and put on his best act, looking like he was trying to remember something.

Shiori: Cut the act punk, you have to know why you came out of a swirling vortex in the ceiling.

Caipheius: Well, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you Shiori, as smart as you are beauty-

Shiori: Stop now, before I kill you.

Shiori's clone blade was at Caipheius' neck

Caipheius: Hey Reina, can you call her off, I'm not very good at explaining anything when I'm dead.

Reina: Shiori, calm down.

Shiori pulled her blade away from Caipheius' throat and walked to Reina's side.

Caiphieus: Thanks, now then, for my introduction, my name is Caipheius, and this is Meowburt, the cat orb.

Shiori: what do you want with the N.S.W.F.?

Caipheius: in all honesty nothing, I didn't mean to land here at all, what I'm looking for is inside of something, or someone.

Reina: and what is this "something"?

Caipheius: it's an artifact even more dangerous than the witch blade, its wielder can cut through space and time, or in a less modern sense, they can become a king, capable of the destruction of the world.

Reina didn't seem surprised, Shiori seemed a little shaken.

Caipheius: surely you've sensed something in the air recently, something that causes you to shake in fear when you think what it could be.

Teresa's voice suddenly forced itself into Caipheius' head.

Teresa: it casts a shadow of terror in their dreams.

Caipheius: does it cast a shadow in your dreams?

Both Shiori and Reina reacted when Caipheius mentioned this.

Caipheius: persistent darkness that ends in pure terror?

Now reina stood up she knew Caipheius was no liar.

Reina: What's the source of these nightmares?

Caipheius: I don't know, but I think that Clone blades might be able to detect it.

Caipheius gestured for the door.

Caipheius: I believe that you have a mission now, am I right?

Caipheius had been able to pinpoint his exact location in the witchblade anime plotline episode five.

Current party

Dullahan

Location: unknown

? : Mommy, what's going on?

? : get back Rihoko, Naomi, call the police.

Dullahan: where am I?

The Dullahan reached for its head, and realized it wasn't attached to its body. The Dullahan opened its eyes, and saw five people standing over it.

Dullahan: Where am I?

? : Oh, my god she's still alive

This time it was an elder man who spoke.

Dullahan: you elder human male, escort my body here.

? : What, me, I… what?

The Dullahan rolled her eyes as her body got up and unsurely walked in the direction of her head, she soon realized that she was on a table. The elderly man took the Dullahan's hand and led it to the table; it quickly reunited itself with its body.

? : What the hell are you?

The one who addressed the Dullahan was a brown haired woman with a bright yellow shirt.

Dullahan: introduce yourself and I will tell you what I am.

? : My name is Masane Amaha

Dullahan: And the rest?

They all gave their names, Naomi, Rihoko, Tozowa, and Cho.

Dullahan: now that that's out of the way, I will tell you what I am; I'm a Dullahan, a figure of myth.

Tozowa: that's it, you expect us to call you, Dullahan, and that's it?

Dullahan: you humans try my patience; you may call me by my old name, my human name, Sylvian.

Masane: Can I talk with you privately?

Sylvian: I don't see why not, after all, my familiar is dead and I can't leave until I create a new one.

Sylvian followed Masane to the elevator then into her room.

Masane: All right, what are you after, this things acting up.

Masane motioned to the witchblade

Masane: I know you're an x-con.

Sylvian: X-con, what's an X-con?

Masane: Don't screw with me; I know that you were built by Douji industries.

Sylvian: you're insane; I don't know what, doujin industries is.

Masane: its Douji industries not doujin, you idiot.

Sylvian became angry, she focused for a moment and a shadow blade appeared in her hands.

Sylvian: You will stop bothering me about this now, I will go, and we will never see each other again, understand.

Masane had a fire in her eyes, it didn't even phase Sylvian. Masane's energy swirled into a vortex around her, Masane raised the witchblade and transformed.

Masane: You're not going to leave here; you'll put Rihoko in danger.

? : Enough, both of you!

A portal opened up in the wall's side, and a woman stepped out, dressed in a white and red robe, it was Teresa.

Teresa: Masane, Sylvian, I want you to stop this at once, you are fighting a pointless fight, I sent you here Sylvian, to aid Masane.

Sylvian: I don't know who you are, but if you're responsible for the death of my familiar, or for sending that idiot knight after me, I will kill you.

Sylvian raised her shadow blade and swung at Teresa, just to be blocked by a giant sword, wielded by an insectoid demon.

Agnus: Apologies Ms Dullahan, but Teresa cannot die, or all is lost.

Masane: What the hell is going on who are you people?

All eyes turned back to Masane.

Teresa: We are the ones who are trying to save all that you know.

Teresa took Masane by the hand and in an instant showed her everything that had happened, Dante's defeat, Sonic's death, how Caipheius gained Dante's power, and how Sylvian and she were needed.

Masane: What was that?

Teresa: you already know, don't you?

Masane thought for a moment, she did, she knew everything.

Masane: yeah, I… I do.

Teresa: Now Dullahan, it's your… she's gone.

Everyone looked to the open window and rushed to see Sylvian running through the ally below.

Agnus: Shall I track her Teresa?

Teresa: No, Caipheius will find her soon enough, have faith.

Chapter 4 end

Okay, chapters will be becoming later than normally, schools been getting rough and I just transferred to a new math class so I will be studying more than writing, sorry for the inconvenience


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this has taken so long, school is getting tough, but I'm a b student and finally found time to do this again, by the way I'll be writing only a thousand or so words per chapter until I can find more time for this.

Chapter 5: betrayal

Sylvia ran down the alley away from Masane's apartment complex, she didn't know where she was running, she just wanted to get away from the demon, and the psychic witch. Sylvia knew there was one place that she could hide, she recognized the city; it was Tokyo the giant tower stabbing into the sky was what she used to figure that out, she didn't question why it was destroyed.

Meanwhile, at the neogene headquarters

Caiphieus was preparing to move out and destroy ex cons ones that grabbed their prey with claws and dragged them inside their mechanical bodies, saying "I'll make you warm" as they burned their victims to death.

Caipheius: So, Shiori, have you ever fought an ex con before?

Caipheius wasn't good with small talk, but somehow in his Dante cosplay he felt more at ease doing it, he still wondered what happened to the grey knight outfit, but had decided that it couldn't survive two trips through the space between worlds.

Shiori: I've fought one or two, their pretty weak as far as I've seen.

Caipheius: Well, you haven't seen them at their full strength, in hordes targeting strategic singular areas.

Rena butted into the conversation then.

Rena: How exactly do you know about the ex cons Caipheius?

Caipheius realized he hadn't told them anything other than he knew what was causing their nightmares, he had to think fast or they would think he was an enemy.

Caipheius: My father was turned into an ex con, mom told me not to say anything, but I didn't keep my mouth shut and went to an asylum for a while.

Shiori: Great so were cooperating with a madman.

Caipheius: I was mad long before they took me, and even before my father was taken from my family.

Back at the space between worlds

Agnus returned with Teresa to discuss what they were to do about Sylvia, the uncooperative Dullahan.

Agnus: What will we do with her, she does not wish to work with us, and you yourself said that we could not force her to do anything she did not want to, how do we persuade her?

Teresa: We offer her what she wants the most, information on who destroyed her familiar, or to be more precise, where its essence are being held.

Agnus: Essence, what are you talking about; the locator that robotnik and I built hasn't seen anything that resembles the Dullahan or it's familiar in the space between worlds.

Teresa: When did I say it was in null space?

Agnus: Null space?

Teresa: The place that you continuously call the space between worlds, but the familiar is not there, I do know its location however.

Agnus was quiet; he had worked with Teresa for long enough to know that she wouldn't tell him what she was thinking. Agnus kept quiet and let his mind drift; he found what he began thinking to be rather interesting.

Sylvia had found her way to the docks of Tokyo, she wanted to get to the tower, and no matter what it took she had to get to it, she felt like she would be safer there than anywhere else in this world where she knew no one. Sylvia searched the docks for a while, until she came across a man with a white headband purple shirt and tanned skin.

Sylvia: You, in the boat!

The man looked up; he looked surprised to see Sylvia, the girl in midnight black armor with golden hair yelling at him.

Ferryman: Um... do you need a ride somewhere, Miss.

Sylvia: Yes, I want you to take me to Tokyo tower, please.

Ferryman: Alright, that'll cost around one thousand yen.

Sylvia walked onto the boat and the ferryman held out his hand waiting to accept the money that he thought Sylvia had. Instead the ferryman quickly backed away as Sylvia formed her shadow blade, and pressed it right beneath his chin.

Sylvia: I will pay you, with your survival.

Ferryman: Alright, alright, I'll give you a ride to Tokyo tower, just don't kill me.

Sylvia put her blade down, the sword faded into nothingness, and she found a place to sit

By the boats bow, she found that her strength was being sapped from her body, maybe it was from being without her familiar, or maybe it was an after effect of being in the radius of a witch.

The ferryman sped off the moment Sylvia was on land, leaving her completely stranded, she knew he would do that; after all, she did threaten his life to get to the tower. Sylvia could remember Tokyo tower cutting open the sky with its point, this wasn't the one she knew, it wasn't the one that her first real memories had been, and it wasn't the Tokyo tower she woke up under as a Dullahan. Sylvia's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a trembling in the ground; she was thrown off her feet in moments. Sylvia hit her head, she lost consciousness.

Sylvia felt tension around her entire chest, she opened her eyes, and there was a stampede of people running away from the center of the tower. Sylvia tried to get up, but she couldn't, her body was missing, so she used her control of the black shadowlike smoke that leaked from her head to drag herself in to the center of the stampede, it was likely her body running around without her. Sylvia felt the urge to scream suddenly, her body was being damaged by something.

A giant metal foot slammed down next to Sylvia's head, she looked up, using the smoke to balance herself, and saw what appeared to be a giant golem made of iron, it had a spike ball for one hand, the other hand was holding Sylvia's body, the iron golem's fore head split to its ears, there was a man inside, he was bald, had black goggles on, had a giant nose slightly pink nose and a huge brown mustache, it was eggman.

Eggman: Hello Sylvia, I'm here to tell you something that you will want to hear.


End file.
